Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 1996
'' Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! was a custom stage show based on the Barney franchise. The show was first performed in November 5, 1996 and toured until late December 30, 1997. The video of the stage show was taped at the Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona and was released in September 2, 1999.'' Plot In this stage show, Barney & his friends go around the world with the power of imagination friends to some places around the colorful world with some help of the audience. They use a globe, an airplane, a city bus, and a sailing ship boat to go some places including the rainforest green jungle, the cold ice and snowy white arctic, the warm sunny sunshine yellow beach, and even under the deep blue sea. Along the way they'll meet some exciting friends here. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Kristen *Tosha *Min *Jason *Dancing Monkey *Walking Dancing Elephant *Furry Polar Bear *Tap Dancing Penguins *Ginger the Dog *Friendly Dancing Duckies *Friendly Three Little Fishes *Magical Imagination Whale *Rock-N-Roll Dancing Starfish Songs *'Barney Is A Dinosaur' *'If You're Happy and You Know It' *'Being Together' *'Mr Knickerbocker' *'The Airplane Song' *'Jungle Adventure' *'The Elephant Song' *'If All The Raindrops' *'The Wheels On The Bus' *'It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!' *'Look At Me I'm Dancing' *'The Rainbow Song' *'I'd Love To Sail' *'The Baby Bop Hop' *'Mr Sun' *'Bingo' *'Castles So High' *'The Duckies Do' *'If I Lived Under The Sea' *'Bubbles' *'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' *'Just Imagine' *'Colors All Around' *'I Love You' End Credit Music (for the home video) *Colors All Around Trivia *'Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume during but his Season 3 voice is still there.)' *'Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume.' *'BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume.' *'The Barney costume used in this live-stage show silimar to one of the Season 3 episodes/home videos (Barney's Once Upon a Time, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Barney Safety, Gone Fishing, Camera Safari, On the Move, Barney Live! in New York City!, Whoo's Whoo On The Choo Choo, Barney`s Talent Show, Let's Show Respect, Hats Off To BJ, Up We Go, etc).' *'The Baby Bop costume used in this live-stage show was silimar to one of the Season 7 home video in like (Barney's Big Surprise, Stick with Imagination! , BJ's Really Cool House, etc).' *'The BJ costume used in this live-stage show was silimar to one of the Season 7 home video in (Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Christmas Star, Dino Dancin' Tunes, ect.)' *'Jason wears the clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day".' *'Kristen wears the same clothes in "Barney's Once Upon a Time".' *'Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City"' *'Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games".' *'Tosha wears the same clothes in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons".' *'Kelly wears the same clothes in "Barney Live In New York City".' *'The musical arrangements used in this live show were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise".' *'This is the first live on stage show to take place at Dodge Theater. the next one would be "Barney's Colorful World".' *'This video would've been filmed in March 26, 1996 (the same day as Barney's Talent Show).' *'Thoughout this would've been released in 1999 you would've seen 1998 at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year.' *'Another live stage show to have cast members from the Barney & Friends show.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "The Airplane Songs" the Season 3 Barney costume from Shopping for a Surprise! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "Jungle Advenutre" the Season 3 Barney costume from At Home with Animals is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "The Elephant Songs" the Season 2 Barney costume from I Can Do That! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "If All The Raindrops" the Season 2 Barney costume from Falling for Autumn! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", "It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!", "Look at Me I'm Dancing!", and "The Rainbow Song", the Season 2 Barney costume from My Favorite Things and Look at Me, I'm 3! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "I'd Love to Sail" the Season 1 Barney costume from Going Places! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "The Baby Bop Hop" the Season 2 Barney costume from Red, Blue and Circles Too! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "Mr. Sun" the Season 4 Barney costume from It's Tradition is used.' *'In the middle of the home video, during the song "BINGO" Season 4 Barney costume from Tick Tock Clocks! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "Castles So High" the 1994 Barney costume from The Dentist Makes Me Smile is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "If I Lived Under The Sea" the 1989 Barney costume from A Day at the Beach is used. At the beginning of this video, during "If I Lived Under The Sea" after the Barney costume from "The Backyard Show" is used. the Barney costume changed to the one from "Barney Songs" for the rest of the video.' *'In the middle of the home video, during the song "Bubbles" the Season 1 Barney costume from Happy Birthday, Barney! is used. after the Barney costume from "My Family's Just Right for Me" is used. the Barney costume changed to the one from I Can Be a Firefighter! for the rest of the video.' *'In the middle of the home video, during the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" the 1998 Barney costume from It's Time for Counting is used.' *'In the middle of the home video, during the songs "Just Imagine" the 1990 Barney costume from Campfire Sing-Along is used.' *'Alexis Harris (who played Jennifer in Rock with Barney) was credited as a dancer.' *'The end credit music is the same from "Yo Gabba Gabba Live! There's A Party In My City".' *This group (Min, Tosha, Carlos Jason and Kristen) also appeared in the home video, "Barney's Fun & Games". However, prior to this Pia Manalo, made her first cameo in the trailer to Come on Over to Barney's House. *'When this was released on video, it was edited with scenes Season 5 cast members (Maria, Hannah, Kim, Stephen, Ashley, Kathy, Rebecca, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Jesse, Curtis, Mr. Boyd, Julie, Shawn, Derek, Kids, Marvin Johnson, Mica Johnson, Children, Mateo, Friends, Tomie dePaola, Grammy Johannson, Family). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which then immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtain. In the UK (and Asia) video release, Six British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming out of the curtains (much like the US opening).' *'In the Spanish version to this video, the Season 3 version of "I Love You" was used. ' Category:Barney Stage Show Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos Category:Season 5 Videos